A scanner is a device for scanning or reading an image from a document, and for converting the scanned image into image data. A scanner can be used as a finished product by itself, or can also be equipped within an image reading apparatus, such as, for example, in a copier, a multifunction copier, or other like apparatus.
A scanner can include a document arrangement unit disposed typically in an upper portion of a scanner body on which a document can be arranged. The scanner can also include a scanning unit disposed below the document arrangement unit for scanning an image of the document. The scanning unit can detect the type of document (e.g., paper sizes A3, A4, B5, A5) arranged on the document arrangement unit, and can also detect the orientation (e.g., widthwise, lengthwise) of which the document, is arranged so as to, for example, determine the range of necessary movement of the scanning unit and/or to feed the proper print medium when the scanned image data is subsequently printed.
When a document is of a relatively small size, such as, for example, an A5 document (148×210 mm), a B5 document (182×257 mm), or other like document, because the document can be arranged either widthwise or lengthwise on the document arrangement unit, an undesired result possible during the printing or scanning operation when only the type of the document can be determined, but not the orientation. For example, when an A5 size document is arranged widthwise, it is possible for a lengthwise A5 size print medium to be fed for printing by an improper determination of the arrangement orientation of the A5 size document. When this occurs, a widthwise document image can be recorded lengthwise on a print medium, possibly resulting a printing of a partial image where a portion of the document image being cut away.